


It wasn't until

by Emmaphobic



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Two idiots who are smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaphobic/pseuds/Emmaphobic
Summary: Two idiots realize how much the relationship means to them
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	It wasn't until

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly off canon

It wasn't until she smiled at him after he'd called her a knock out betty. It wasn't until she tossed her legs over his lap and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't until she took his hand and walked them to the bed. It wasn't until she talked to him about her dreams and fantasies while he listened half asleep with his head sat on her lap. It wasn't until she ran up to him in the hallway uncaring of anyone who saw and kissed him. It wasn't until Joan had let John see all of her flaws and imperfections that John had realized that he loved Joan and knew that he couldn't fuck this up.


End file.
